It's all fun and games
by emeralddragonfly13
Summary: When a member of the BAU gets taken. The rest of the team get drawn into the un-subs game.
1. let the game begin

Author note: I do not own the characters of Criminal minds i just wish i did.

**Let the games begin **

She was becoming aware of movement around her. When coldness suddenly assaulted all of her senses. Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself jumping into a sitting position, to try and assess and face the situation. Pain shot threw her head at the sudden movement. She was trying to catch her breath when something connected with her right cheek sending her back down towards the floor.

000

JJ strolled into the Bullpen it was early on a Wednesday morning and the team were already sitting round filling out their paper work from the latest case they'd just solved.

"Hey JJ, Where's Prentiss you and Garcia get her drunk last night?" Morgan laughed as he gestured to the empty seat at her desk.

"No, She said she didn't feel well."

"Really? She was up for it when she left here."

"I know but she was late so I text her and she said she wouldn't be making it she felt ill." JJ shrugged she had found it odd at the time but thought nothing off it.

"Ah she probably got a better offer." Morgan joked as he got up to get himself another coffee.

"Yeah your just jealous." JJ replied giving him a sly grin as she headed over to Hotch's office.

"Yes this is agent Hotchner." JJ heard him saying as she approached his doorway.

"I'm sorry who?" Hotchner said as he waved her in and gestured for her to have a seat while she waited. However something about the way his body language changed stopped her in her tracks. He suddenly stiffened and headed to the window peering out to look at the rest of the team in the bullpen.

"I'm listening." JJ followed his gaze out of the window. Gideon had appeared there now. It looked like he was laughing at something Morgan had said or if she knew him done to Reid. She couldn't help smile at the scene in the bullpen. Hotchner slammed the phone down bringing JJ out of her musings. Before she could say something he was out of the office and heading across the bullpen.

"Hotch." She called after him. But he wasn't listening as he headed out towards the elevators.

"What's up with him?" Morgan said turning back to face JJ in hopes of getting an answer.

"I don't know he was on the phone maybe something's up with Jack?" She said hoping it wasn't true.

000

Agent Hotchner flew out of the elevators and down to the front desk quicker than he'd ever done so before.

"A package is there a package for me?" He asked hoping that he'd be told no.

"Umm yes one came in about half an hour ago. Important is it?"

"I hope not" he said grabbing it out of her hands as he headed straight back upstairs.

000

"Every one in the briefing room now!" Hotchner said as soon as he was threw the doors to the bullpen.

"JJ get Garcia." He didn't stop to look at their expressions or to answer any questions they might have. He just stormed straight threw.

"What the Hell is going on?" Morgan said as he patted Reid on the shoulder in indication that he could go first. JJ gave the three men an uneasy smile and headed off to grab Garcia as quickly as possible.

000

"Would you please explain what's going on?" Garcia and JJ hear as they entered Just after the others.

"I'm not sure myself yet." Hotch replied looking at his team for the first since his phone call. He gave them all a once over their expressions ranged from anger to confusions and even worry. Turning back he pressed play on the machine and waited as the picture came into view.

Prentiss was laying on a concrete floor there was blood on the left side of her face. When someone off camera threw what must have been a bucket of water over her. She sat up rather quickly coughing and sputtering. She had a confused look on her face as she put her arm out slightly as if to try and steady herself. Then a fist came on to screen hit Emily on her right cheek. She was sent sideways hitting the floor with a cry of pain.

The team watched in horror as a electric voice over filled the room.

"She's alive for now, but can you save her in time?" then the tape ended.

000

Please Review and let me know what you think so far :o)


	2. A chosen pawn in the game

-1**A chosen pawn in the game**

The tape had finished yet every one in the room still had their eyes glued to it, as if out of the static some kind of sense could be made.

"Why?" Garcia was the first to break the silence as she sank down into the nearest seat.

"I received a phone call from the un-sub about tem minutes ago it should in the files." He said turning away form the screen to face the team.

"What they say?" Morgan said.

"Just said that if all my team weren't in then maybe there was a package downstairs that could help explain why. Then he hung up"

"Who was the last to see her? Wasn't see out with you guys last night?" Reid said turning to face JJ and Garcia.

"No she said she wasn't well she never came."

"You talked to her?" Gideon said speaking for the first time.

"No she sent a text."

"Was it defiantly from her? Cause if not then the un-sub knew that she was going to met you." Reid said getting excited that they might actually have some options and it didn't seem quite as bad as it felt.

"I text her first asking where she was. It was a reply and it could have been from anyone."

"Ok so she never made it to the bar. Where was the last place she was seen?"

"Here I walked out with her. She was going home to change before meeting the girls. I saw her drive off." Morgan said not believing that, could have happened only minutes before something terrible had happened. They'd been laughing and joking about such trivial things.

"Right, Garcia I want you to go over the tape see if there's anything that can help run the voice against the phone call if you can anything to give us a better understanding to what were dealing with. JJ, Morgan I want you to go to Prentiss apartment. See if there's any sight that she made it home. Talk to her neighbours see if you can find anything out there." Hotchner had snapped into work mode, he watched as Garcia hurried out with the tape followed by JJ and Morgan.  
"What about us?" Reid asked looking between Hotch and Gideon.

"Where going to stay here go over what we have and wait for his call."

"You think he will?"

"I know he will"

000

Light began to come into focus. As she started to come round again. She could only make out a rough door outline. Apart from that she was surrounded by darkness. She tried to stand to feel her way round the room. But the movement was proving too much for her the pain was shooting down her left side and her head was beginning to go light. Slowly she let her self sink back down to the floor. What had happened? How had she ended up like this? She was trying to think back to the last thing she remembered. Being in Quantico with JJ and Morgan laughing about how he'd cramp their style. She laughed slightly at remembering the look on his face when they'd teased him about his dancing. He was actually a very good dancer not that she'd ever admit it to him. Tears started to roll down her face what had happened? How had she gone from that to this? She wrapped her arms round her tighter to try and shield herself from the cold as she tried to think back.

000

Morgan pulled up at Prentiss apartment block finding a space he parked and him and JJ climbed out of the car. The journey over had been a relatively short one for the time of day.

"Look there?" JJ said as she headed to what looked like Emily's car.

"Her ready bag's still on the Back seat?" He stated peering into the car.

"It's unlocked." JJ said as she tested the driver's door. They both looked at each other knowing full well that they were now at the scene of her abduction. Morgan stepped back trying to get an over view of the area while JJ started to look round the car for anything that could show what happened.

"There's a camera over by the entrance over there it might be at the right angle to give us something." Morgan said feeling that he was clutching at straws here.

"I found her keys." JJ said standing up with the keys in her hand she recognised the key chain on them a little wooden dolphin.

"This is defiantly the place isn't it? Do you think they where lying in wait or that they grabbed her on the way through?" Morgan considered the statement for a moment.

"Lying in wait there's no tyre marks. This wasn't a quick getaway they had it planed." He hated that statement because it meant that it wasn't clearly a random attack that presented opportunities for the un-sub. But a calculated attack in which Emily was the target.

"We should get the tape and ask people whose windows face the lot see if anyone heard or saw something." JJ said as she started to make her way over to the lobby.

000

The door was thrown open with such force that it bounced back off the wall behind. Light flooded the little room causing Emily to shrink away slightly as she tried to give her eyes time to adjust. She squinted up at the un-sub.

"Here" He said throwing a blanket at her.

"You might want this to" he placed a bottle down by the door.

"Who are you?" Emily asked it was a feeble question but it was that or what do you want she couldn't really think of any thing else to say at this moment.

"You don't really need to concern yourself with who I am. Leave that to your colleges. The questions you should be asking is why you? And what am I going to do next?"

"Well why me? And what's next?" she asked

"No it's not that easy. Now if you don't mind I have a phone call to make let's hope the rest of your team are up for the challenge" he gave her a sly grin that sent chills down her spine just before he left. She sighed and pulled the blanket round her for warmth. The conversation had been a little enlightening as well as creepy, she now knew this was about the team and she was the chosen pawn in his game.


End file.
